McJuggerNuggets HACKED!!! @DramaAlert Chucky CALLS OUT on Jake Paul
Keemstar: What is up guys, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiiiiight, into the neeeeews! Our first story is from McJuggerNuggets. His channel got hacked! All of the videos have been privated and the channel's profile pic and banner is replaced with meat spin. (laughs) WHO DOES THAT?!?! Jesse tweeted about this by saying this: Channel got hacked. Pissed as f*** right now. Whoever is hacking better give it back! Keemstar: The channel was restored to normal form and Jesse made sure the same doesn't happen again. Also, in the news, Jake Paul made a video titled "Who needs dolls?", and the video involves Jake Paul mocking horror legend Chucky! Roll it! Jake Paul: So we're gonna be watching a horror movie. Which one do you want? Nick: How about Child's Play? Jake Paul: F*** NO!!! The people let themselves get killed to a toy doll? F*** THAT S***! Keemstar: DAMN!!! Chucky responded on Twitter saying this: You be laughing now, but when I pull up with my knife, you wish you haven't. Keemstar: SAVAGE!!! Also, in the news, things haven't been going well for Logan Paul this year. He filmed the dead body. He apologized twice. He literally migrated from Youtube to Vimeo... AND NOW YOUTUBE WANTS LOGAN PAUL BACK!!! They tweeted this out: Logan Paul, PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUTUBE!!! We miss you so much! You won't get as famous as you have on the other platforms! Keemstar: Logan responded by saying this: it's too late to go back now Keemstar: As soon as this happened, the Logan Paul channel on Youtube got terminated! Then, Youtube tweeted out this: Want your old channel back? GET BACK IN OUR PLATFORM RIGHT F***ING NOW!!! Keemstar: I'm sorry, am I reading tweets, or am I watching Get out of my car? Seriously, Logan responded by saying this: There are many issues on your site, and all you care about is getting one Youtuber back? Keemstar: Youtube responded by saying this: But without you, we won't make money. And we will go broke. So please come back. Keemstar: So they just confessed that they were trying to get Logan back for the money? WHAT?!?! Also, in the news, VRChat servers are shutting down on 2/1/18. The owners tweeted this out: VRChat will be shutting down on 2/1/18. The reason is because the Ugandan Knuckles meme has turned this awesome game to a meme with "DEW U NO DE WEY?!?!" memes. It is getting out of hand, and users are getting sick and tired of it. We hope your memers are happy! However, we will announce a big project on this year's E3. So be prepared for that! Keemstar: I still don't know why they would shut down an entire game because of one meme. Bijuu Mike responded by saying this: I guess they couldn't find de wey. Keemstar: (laughs) This tweet got over 20k retweets and 50k favorites in 2 hours. THEY NEED TO FIND DE WEY!!! And now, for our final story, XXXTentacion was assassinated by a terrorist while shopping at a Walmart in the Miami metropolitan area. The sad thing is that he was in that Walmart to buy games, toys, instruments, and other things to support a family living in poor conditions. And the terrorist, Jayden Drusma, said this: "I never liked X anyway. He was too hardcore, he beated his girlfriend, he fights everyone he sees in his path, and he's brainwashing the youth to think he is a savage. I did the right thing. Who cares if he misses out on helping a family? He's trying to cover up the bad s***. So f*** X, he deserved to die." Keemstar: Un-f***ing-believable. Things have gotten so bad for Jayden, that the Miami Police Department announced that Jayden was pronounced dead after a bunch of other prisoners beated him to death. And now, let's pause for a moment of silence... And ladies and gentleman, that is all the news. If you enjoyed, please leave a like, and if your new, subscribe with notifications on. DramaAlert now, over 3 million, 800 thousand, subscribers! Category:Fanfic Category:DramaAlert